To meet the needs of their customers, telecommunication service providers frequently introduce new products and services. Initially, some new products and services may be made available only to a subset of the customers of a telecommunication service provider. As hardware and software upgrades are performed in a telecommunication network, these new products and services become available to more of the customers. Thereafter, the product or service may become available to all customers.
To determine the availability of a product and/or a service, a customer may call a marketing representative of a telecommunication service provider. If the product and/or service is unavailable to the customer, the marketing representative informs the customer of same. The marketing representative may make a record of the call by writing a name and a telephone number of the customer who inquires about an unavailable product or service.
To inform a customer of the availability of a previously-unavailable product or service, a follow-up call to the customer may be made based on the aforementioned written record. However, this process is a manual process prone to delays and errors.